


Operation: Get Dean His Man

by Castiel_in_Drag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Christmas Fluff, Dean is Loved, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Happy Winchesters, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nothing Hurts, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_Drag/pseuds/Castiel_in_Drag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean and Castiel have been dating for years but never told anyone.  When they come to celebrate Christmas with the Winchester/Harvelle/Singers, everyone plans to set them up, not knowing they’re already together.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truly tooth-rotting, squealing-and-awing-inducing sickeningly-sweet fluff.   Written more as snapshots than a stream of consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Get Dean His Man

 

“So, get this,” said Sam, coming over to sit by Charlie.  “Dean is coming home this Christmas and he’s bringing a friend.”

 

Charlie smirked over the brim of her glass.  “And who is this ‘friend’?”

 

Sam returned the smile.  “His name’s Castiel.  He’s Dean’s roommate and apparently his family are away for Christmas so Dean invited him to our get-together.”

 

“Ooh, what’re we talking about so secretly over here?” stage-whispered Jo, tucking her notepad into her apron’s pocket and pulling a chair up beside Sam. 

 

“Dean’s bringing a date to Christmas dinner,” repeated Charlie. 

 

“Well, they’re not together officially,” pointed out Sam.  “But anyone can see the huge crush Dean’s got for him when he talks about him.”

 

Jo laughed.  “Ooh, the great lady-killer Dean Winchester tamed by another man.  This I can't wait to see.”

 

“I think that we have our next project, guys,” smirked Charlie.  “Operation Get Dean His Man is a-go.”

 

This was going to be an exciting Christmas.  Especially if it got emotionally-constipated Dean to admit his big gay crush, thought Sam smugly.  Now to get their mom, dad, Ellen and Bobby in on the plan too, there would be no stopping the spreading of gay-love this Christmas.

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

Mary Winchester was excited.  Her son was finally bringing someone home.  She still remembered the day when her sixteen year old son came to her, his bright green eyes glistening with unshed tears and his face pale.  She had been so worried when he had told her he 'needed to have a talk with her'.  It was no secret Dean had gotten around and while she wasn't exactly proud, she had accepted it as just part of his personality but her thoughts had immediately flown to worst case scenarios, each one more awful than the next:

  1. "Mom, my girlfriend is pregnant"
  2. "Mom, I have an STD"
  3. "Mom, I've been selling my body in exchange for drugs"
  4. "Mom, I'm not going to college because I'm going to become a male prostitute, i heard that they make a hell of a lot of money and I want in"



 

Suffice to say, she was relatively relieved when he had managed to stutter out that his sexuality wasn't quite as heterosexual as it seemed.  So what if her son was bisexual?  Nothing could ever make her stop loving him (except for the college/prostitute one, she would have slapped him the up-side of his head for that one). 

 

Despite her acceptance though, he had never brought a boyfriend (or girlfriend, for that matter) home, even if she knew he had had plenty of them.  Even though she knew logically that he was still young and had plenty of time, she still worried.  She wanted him to be happy and she wanted to see it.  She couldn't help feel that perhaps her son was a little ashamed of their family.  Perhaps none of his partners wanted to visit the little small-town of Lawrence, Kansas.  Texas wasn't exactly a forward thinking state, especially concerning women's rights and those of different sexualities.  She knew those thoughts were illogical and that Dean loved coming home but she couldn't stop those niggling doubts.

 

Finally her fears had been laid to rest though.  Her son was bring home someone.  A boy, no less!  She agreed with Sam that there was definitely something more between the pair than Dean was letting on.  She could see it in the spark in his eyes as he spotted Castiel off-screen in their apartment while he was skyping her.  Or how the lines on his face lessened a little and how his smile would brighten at the mere mention of his 'room-mate'. 

 

Her son was in love and she was going to slap him if he didn't get his head out of his ass, man-up and admit it.  When better to profess your love than at Christmas time surrounded by loved ones?  She would make this the most perfect Christmas ever or else.

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

“You and Castiel will be rooming together in your old room,” said Mary as John helped Dean grab their bags from the Impala.  “Charlie is using the air mattress so you’ll have to share, if that’s okay?”

 

“I think we’ll be good, right Cas?” asked Dean with a wink and smile, passing the blue-eyed man his bag.

 

“Of course.  It is not a problem,” Castiel said, returning the smile shyly.  

 

Both men made their way up to their awaiting room, missing the conspiring glances between Mary and John who quickly high-fived before following the love birds inside.  Stage one complete.

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

“Is that-?” spluttered Jo, choking slightly on her coffee as Castiel wandered into the kitchen.  “Is that Dean’s t-shirt?”

 

Castiel glanced down absentmindedly.  “Originally, I believe so.”

 

“Oh,” she gasped faintly before scurrying out of the room  to report to Sam and Charlie.

 

Castiel gave her an odd look but quickly dismissed the behaviour with a shrug and went back to grabbing a glass of water before hurrying back to bed with Dean, knowing given the chance he’d hog all the blankets and leave Castiel out in the cold.  Again.

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

“Here, Cas, you’ve gotta try this,” groaned Dean, holding up his fork with pie on it. 

 

All around them, everyone stilled, watching the historic moment of Dean sharing his food willingly for the first time ever.  Castiel chewed thoughtfully on the morsel then smiles, commenting on the excellence of the pastry.  He complimented Mary on her wonderful cooking which Mary accepted with a dumb-struck nod.  Everyone exchanged awe-struck glances around the table as both men continue to feed each other food from each other’s plates.  It was so awfully domestic, it was almost sickening.

 

Someone needed to get these two loved-up fools together and soon before they combusted from the unresolved sexual tension

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

"Thank you, Mary," said Castiel allowing her to take the dirty plates from his hands.  "Dean and I can wash and dry these, if you would like?"

 

"No thank you, Castiel; It's something John and I enjoy doing ourselves," said Mary. 

 

"I understand," Castiel said with a fond smile.  "It is also something Dean and I do together."

 

_Gosh, how were these two not a couple yet?_ As Castiel turned to leave, Mary reached out and touched his arm.  He paused and looked back at her questioningly.

 

"Is there something else I can do for you, Mary?" he asked.

 

"I'd like it if you called me mom," she said softly.  "Considering how close you and Dean are and all."

 

Castiel faltered.  "Thank you, Mar- _mom_.  It would bring me great pleasure to use that title."

 

"You're family now, Castiel."  Mary squeezed his arm and released him.  She turned back to the sink and smirked at John who stood waiting with a dish cloth. 

 

"Smooth, Mary," he whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head lovingly. 

 

Later that evening Dean came up behind her and hugged her.  He kissed her cheek softly and thanked her.  Knowing immediately what he was talking about, Mary just smiled and whispered an 'Of course' before hurrying him off to bed. 

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

Sam asked everyone if they want to go for a walk before dinner which both Dean and Castiel as well as Charlie readily agreed too.  Outside the weather was sub-zero, snow sticking to the footpaths.  Mary made sure everyone was wrapped up well in jackets, scarves and hats, even if it was just a stroll around the street.  She even went so far as to wrap matching scarves around Castiel and Dean. 

 

On their way back Sam and Charlie, caught up in another Game of Thrones discussion, quickly left Dean and Castiel behind.  When they glanced back at the pair, Dean had Castiel’s hand held firmly in his own. 

 

“What?” Dean said defensively.  “His hands get cold easily.”

 

“It’s true, Sam,” agreed Castiel with a serious nod.  “My whole family is very cold blooded.”

 

Sam and Charlie both stay silent but share a significant look before delving back into their discussion.  Oh yeah, those idiots would definitely be together by New Year’s.

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

“Come on, Sam, this is fool-proof,” smirked Charlie, hanging the sizeable sprig of mistletoe in the doorway between the kitchen and sitting room. 

 

“We’ll see,” commented Sam, feeling jaded about this whole plan.  Maybe his brother and Castiel were just meant to be no-homo-dude-bros for the rest of their lives.

 

At that moment the sound of Dean and Castiel coming down the stairs could be heard. Charlie shoved Sam into the kitchen and into one of the chairs. She threw a newspaper at him to pretend to read while she prepared another pot of coffee.  As Dean and Castiel walk into the room, she looked up and forced a laugh.

 

“Uh-oh guys, look whose the first victims of our mistletoe!” she exclaimed excitedly.

 

Sam gasped exaggeratedly.  “You’ve got to kiss!”

 

Dean gave them both a curious look but still quickly and chastely pecked Castiel on the lips without a word of pretest.  Then as if it was absolutely nothing, he continued his path into the kitchen, taking the coffee pot from a frozen Charlie.  Castiel, similarly unfazed, sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a piece of the paper Sam had dropped in surprise.

 

The silence remained with Charlie and Sam exchanging shocked and confused expressions while Dean and Castiel went about making breakfast.  In no world did two platonic bros kiss that casually.  They were meant to be a couple, even if they didn't want to admit it. 

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

John Winchester was confused.  Mary had told him that Dean was bringing his boyfriend home.  However it soon transpired that they weren't together yet and that his whole family were conspiring to do something about it.  Everyone was throwing around phrases like 'unresolved sexual tensions' and 'emotionally constipated boys'.  Even Bobby had taken his chance to weigh in on their relationship, labelling them love-sick idjits. 

 

It seemed like everyone wanted Dean and this Castiel to be together but from where John was sitting they already were.  They had a closeness that was only achieved by time and love.  Between the adoration that saturated even just their greetings to each other to the soft looks they exchanged when nobody was looking, they appeared for all intensive purposes like a couple.

 

John could still remember when Dean had come to him and admitted that he was bisexual.  John had been confused then as well.  His son had always seemed so straight that John had worried that perhaps he was just succumbing to a fad.  Being gay seemed so fashionable these days that John had suspected that maybe Dean was just confused.  However the more he listened to Dean, the more sincere he seemed to be. 

 

John had accepted him and had even extended an offer to help tell Mary, which although rejected, was definitely appreciated judging from Dean's soft smile.  John was no homophobe and he loved his sons.  He would always do what was best for them and if that went just being accepting and listening then John would do just that. 

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

"This is hopeless," moaned Sam, collapsing face-first onto Charlie's air mattress bed. 

 

"I know!" exclaimed Jo, spinning on Sam's desk chair.  "Nothing has worked so far."

 

"Guys, don't give up just yet," pleaded Charlie, looking up from her computer screen.  "Gay love can pierce through the veil of uncomfortable sexual tension and set even the most emotionally-constipated people free!"

 

Sam scoffed.  "Face it, they're going to go to their graves as just bros without ever having admitting their mutual crush."

 

"I'm going to have to agree with Sam on this one," sighed Jo.  "Sorry, Charlie.  We tried." 

 

"It's Christmas eve guys," argued Charlie.  "This is the time when all miracles take place."

 

"Yeah, right." Jo got up and face-planted next to Sam.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes and returned to her computer screen.  "Heathens.  Just wait and see the majestic power of gay love."

 

 

 

~/~/~/~

 

 

 

“Okay, guys!” shouted Dean over the din of Christmas dinner.  “Me and Cas have an announcement.”

 

Castiel glanced up with a warm smile at Dean as he pushed back his chair and stood up which caused eye-rolls and knowing looks to be exchanged all around the table.  Lovesick puppies.

 

“So, I’ll keep this blunt so we can all go back to stuffing ourselves but last night Castiel and I-....  Well, we decided to get married so keep the month of May clear!” Dean finished in a rush and a hopeful smile.

 

With that announcement, everyone stilled and a stunned silence descended over the room.  Everyone stared at Dean who returned their stares expectantly.  This was not what they had been expecting when Dean said he had an announcement.

 

“That’s great, honey,” Mary said uncertainly.  “…  But are you sure you want to get married so soon?” 

 

“What?” exclaimed Dean, reaching for Castiel’s hand.  “I thought you guys loved Cas.”

 

“We do, sweetheart but don’t you think it’s a bit sudden?”

 

“Yes, shouldn’t you, uh…  Date a bit first?” added John, after a prompting swift but discreet kick to his shins from his wife.

 

“Mr and Mrs Winchester, I love your son,” spoke Castiel, standing up beside Dean.  “That’s not going to change a day, a year, a decade from now.”

 

Dean smiled fondly at him.  “Look, we did discuss this and we agree that it’s something we both want to do.”

 

Jo scoffed.  “Discussed  _sure._ ”

 

Dean scowled, his loved-up expression disappearing.  “I can’t believe you guys are being this unsupportive.”

 

“Dean, it not that we don’t support you,” rushed Sam, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  “It’s just that maybe you should try being boyfriends first and then think about getting married?”

 

“Yeah,” butted in Charlie.  “I’m all for gay marriage but isn’t this a huge commitment for you two to take so lightly?”

 

 

Dean’s frown turned from disapproving to confusion.  “Guys, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

Sam stood, holding his hands up in surrender.  “I’m glad that you and Castiel got together, Dean.  God knows, we’ve all lived through enough unresolved sexual tension to last a lifetime but shouldn’t you try to be a couple first, before committing?”

 

“…  Unresolved sexual tension?” echos Dean faintly.  He glanced uncertainly at Castiel whose face mirrors his own confused expression. 

 

“Yeah, dweeb,” called Jo from the bottom of the table.  “We’ve been spending the whole weekend trying to get you two loved-up puppies to admit your feelings for each other!”

 

“Admit our feelings?” repeated Castiel, a smile beginning to grow on his face.

 

“Anyone can see you idjits belong together,” groused Bobby, adding his two cents to the discussion. 

 

 

Dean and Castiel smiled at each other and began to laugh.  Suddenly they were both bent over with red faces as they tried helplessly to stop laughing.  Every time they looked at the befuddled and mildly alarmed expressions of Dean's relatives, their laughter doubled.

 

“ _Admit our feelings_!” cried Castiel, clinging to Dean.

 

“ _Unresolved sexual-  Unreso-_ ” Dean stuttered out through gales of laughter. 

 

“Okay, guys,” shouted Sam over the din.  “Mind telling the rest of us what you find so funny?”

 

Dean wiped tears from his eyes, his laughter  beginning to wind down.  “Guys, Cas and I were already together.  I thought you knew that!”

 

“Two years now,” smiled Castiel, putting his hand back in Dean’s.

 

 

For the second time that day everyone was reduced to stunned silence.

 

“ _What_?!”

 

" _Two years_?!"

 

“ _Why didn’t you say something_?”

 

" _You never said anything_!"

 

“ _Igjits_."

 

 

“We lie together,” cried Dean.  “And do everything together.”

 

“We just thought you were _really_ close,” objected Ellen.

 

“We touch all of the time,” added Castiel.  “We share clothes, food, personal space, everything to be honest.”

 

“Just really close,” defended Ellen.

 

“Hold on,” said Dean.  “So you guys have spent this whole weekend trying to get Castiel and me together?”

 

Everyone just shrugged at that and looked down at their plates, mildly embarrassed.  They weren't that wrong really.  They could see that they belonged together and they could all sense the deep love the two men felt for each other.  They just didn't realise that they were able to get together on their own.  

 

"...  Does this mean that you're okay with Castiel becoming my husband?" Dean asked quietly, eliciting a chorus of loud yeses and a muffled 'Idjits' from Bobby. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I will more than likely write an extra chapter with Dean and Castiel's POV at some point to make up for the abrupt ending. Sorry! Let me know about any grammar mistakes or how you found this style of writing in the comments please. 
> 
> I changed tenses half-way through so I had to go back and try change it so apologises if I missed a verb or two. I tried.


End file.
